


𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆

by spaceodditybarnes



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Chris Beck x reader, F/M, Mark Watney - Freeform, Mark Watney x reader, chris beck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceodditybarnes/pseuds/spaceodditybarnes
Summary: when your world falls apart, you do everything chris beck would have wanted you to do with the support of his best friend, mark watney.
Relationships: Eventual Mark Watney x Reader, Previously Chris Beck x Reader





	𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆

**Author's Note:**

> 𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒆 all i can really say is sorry also spoilers for the martian. idea came from i lived by one republic. i’m not very clever so forgive me for any sciency mistakes...also i don’t know how weddings work so and also i made up chris becks mom’s name bc...there’s literally nothing

According to your calculations, the crew of Ares 3 had been on Mars for around eighteen Sols now, and as you looked up at the sky, you couldn’t help but wonder if your husband was lonely. 

You had married Chris shortly after the two of you had found out he had been accepted for the third mission to Mars. It had been a small wedding, and Chris had joked it was so his crew didn’t tease him for being single whereas you knew that it was so you would be looked after should anything happen.

Exploring space was a dangerous game, let alone on a planet where they had only two previous missions.

You had every faith that your husband would look after himself, and having met his fellow crew, you hoped that they would look out for him -- just like he would look out for them. You put blind faith in them, and you trusted them.

Communication between the crew and their families on Earth was few and far between, so you would write long letters to store safely in a box; waiting for the day when your space boy would come back home to you. The messages sent to him were small ones of love and I miss you’s. But he didn’t need you to tell him -- he knew. And he loved you too.

Each night, you would fall asleep, tucked into bed and dressed in a t-shirt of Beck’s. Dreaming of and waiting for the day your lover would be safely beside you, holding you as the two of you soundly slept as the world turned on its axis. You knew something was wrong when you woke up at 3 o’clock in the morning, anxiety bubbling inside you like a boiling pot. Having no family left, you worried even more because it meant that something had happened to the love of your life.

Your fears were confirmed twenty-four hours later, when you heard knocking on the front door of your cosy two-bedroom town home. “Mrs Beck?” A man asked, and you nodded as a way of confirming your identity as you invited the solemn looking man into your home.

“Unfortunately, I must pass on the sad news that Dr Beck was caught in a dust-storm on the Martian planet. His crew did all they could to seek him out, but with no luck. I do wish I could be here to bring better news, but I must tell you that we believe him to have passed away.”

You couldn’t bring yourself to say anything. After all, what is there to say when you get told your husband has passed away on a planet, they can’t recover him from. What is there to say when your loving husband doesn’t even get a proper burial, a proper funeral? What is there to say when you didn’t even get to say goodbye.

You just listened to the man talk you through the next steps, barely able to focus as you kept looking towards the wedding photo you had displayed in the entryway. An hour later, you thanked the man for coming whilst escorting him from your home. Shaky hands moved to lock the door before you collapsed against it, too overwhelmed with grief to move.

You’re not sure how long you had been sitting there for, but the next thing you know, your mother-in-law was crouching beside you. “Come on love, let’s get you sat somewhere more comfortable, yeah?” Her voice was gentle, and she was so strong, and you wondered if she had heard the news.

“I miss him so much” you cried, burying your head in a pillow as sobs wracked your body. Your gentle husband, the love of your life, the man who knew you better than anyone was gone. And you missed him so much it hurt.

“I know. And I miss him too.” His mom let you lay your head in her lap, gently carding a hand through your hair to soothe you. Truth be told, you didn’t know how you was supposed to live without Chris, having known him your entire life. “The two of you shared such a special bond, and I know you’re questioning how you’re supposed to live without him. But I know you better than you’d think, and I know that you can do anything. This pain is never going to fully go, but in time you will learn to live despite it.”

You just sniffled, looking up at the woman you were lucky enough to call your mother-in-law. You knew she was telling the truth, and that you would learn to live without the pain of losing your lover, but that seemed too far off in the future. So instead, you let Miranda comfort you throughout this painful, lonely night. “Will you stay, just until they come home?”

But you didn’t need to ask, not really, for as soon as you had cried yourself into a deep slumber, Miranda Beck drove back home and packed up a couple of suitcases – fully intent on staying with you just until the crew came home. And each day, for eighteen months, the sun rose, and the sun set until the crew of Ares 3 came back home – sans Chris Beck.

Mark Watney took over from Miranda, leaving the aging woman to return to her husband. And each day, the remaining crew would visit. Vogel would bring his wife and children, Beth, who had married an Englishman, brought her little girl and Melissa Lewis would bring her husband and pet dog Artemis.

And twelve months after their return, you packed up your belongings to drive to a storage facility forty-five miles away and opted to travel the world in search of happiness and belonging. Two months after you set off on your travels, Mark Watney found you in the depths of a Peruvian jungle. And six months after Mark found you, he kissed you under the Aurora Borealis.

Falling in love after loving Chris Beck hurt like hell. And a huge part of you felt guilty for falling in love with his best friend, but part of you also knew that Chris would only ever want you happy – and that definitely wouldn’t change after his untimely death. So, you let yourself fall in love.

Eighteen months after Ares 3 returned home, you married Mark Watney. It was a small, private ceremony, just like it had been with Chris. And you knew that your golden Space boy was with you in spirit, guiding you down the aisle. Because you knew that Chris would be with you wherever you went.

Nine months after the wedding, you welcomed twins into the world. Christopher Apollo Watney, and Rebecca Mae Watney – both named after the gentle soul who called Mars his home. You could have sworn the pair of them carried themselves the way your first love had, too.

And one night, as the four of you went camping in the forest, and as you looked up at the sky, you couldn’t help but wonder if the man you would always remember, was lonely.


End file.
